Broken
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Set in New Moon. Hope You Enjoy, R&R! Just a story on what might of happened if she'd written a song during Edward's absence and performed to him a month or so after he came back. I don't own Twilight nor the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. Thanks Guys!


Hey guys, this is another one-shot.

This story is a "what if" thing. I want to know 2 things, 1. what if Bella got the idea, from a friend, to write a song about her and Edward while he was gone? and 2. what if one night, after the cullens come back, she asked the rest of the cullens to help her perform her song to Edward at a kareoke bar?

tell me what you think, from cOokIe-MOnzTa.

Oh, the song is "Broken - Lifehouse" and I know it's a guy singing, but imagine Taylor Swift singing it. Thanks, Enjoy, R&R!

* * *

><p>-*3 Months after Edward left Bella*-<p>

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Trig with Jessica sitting next to me, as usual, but today she seemed a bit.. focused on me. She kept looking at me with a question in her eyes but I don't know what she wants to know, so I left it to her when she wanted to tell me.

During Lunch, it seemed like she'd had enough thinking about what ever she was thinking about when she turned to me and said to me, "Bella, I have an idea. Don't get me wrong, I get that you're depressed and all because _he_ left, and it pains you to think of him, but.. I wanted to know if you ahd any aversion to, I dunno, write a journal entry or something? or even write a song about you and him? It might help ease the pain a little bit."

I winced as the knife she'd just hurled into my heart, by mentioning _him,_ had twisted and caused me severe pain in my chest, from her suggesting that I re-live my past just to write something on a piece of paper.

"Er, Jess, what do you think I'd achieve by writing something about him, other than a painful memory?" I asked.

"Well, it could help ease some of the pain you've been harbouring for so long. Maybe getting a little bit of your pain out, even if its just writing about it, could help you feel better. I am just worried about you, and I want to see you smile, like _really_ smile. Not an agonized grimace." She told me.

For a split second, I considered it. I mean, _what if she was right? Maybe I could just give it a try and if it doesn't help, then I can quit._ I sighed. "Ok, Jessica. I'll give it a try. But if I just end up hurting more, I will blame you for it. Got it?" I said.

"Yup," she said, making a pop sound on the "p" bit.

The rest of the day went in a blur, and soon enough, I was at Charlie's and I was sitting at my desk. _Should I write a song? Or a Diary entry?_ I thought to myself, bewildered on which one to go for.

I cocked my head to the side, debating on which one. after about 3 mintues of sitting there, I decided that a song would be more efficient.

I let open a tiny crack in my heart as I sampled how I've felt in the past months, and how I felt about him and what I thought about myself right now. And soon, my hands started writing by themselves and when I was finished, it looked like a pretty decent heart-break song.

-*1 month after the Cullens return*-

We had all decided on going out to a karaoke bar tonight, just for some laughs. There was a violin, an electric guitar, a base guitar, a microphone, a drum set, and two keyboards up on stage, with speakers around them all. The set-up looked awesome. The song I'd wrote months ago was nagging at me to sing, as soon as we'd arrived. I sighed, giving up and thought to myself. _Well, I wrote it, so I may as well sing it. No point in writing a song, if nobody hears it._

I asked Edward if I could please speak to Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice & Jasper in private for a couple of minutes. He agreed, wary, but said he'd be back. He said he'd left to go and get some munchies for me later, because I was sleeping at the Cullens' tonight.

When he left, I turned to the 6 confused vampires and asked them if they'd help me. And to my surprise, they'd agreed. Even Rosalie. Big shocker there, but I suppose she was trying to be as nice as she could be by helping me with this. I'd asked them to not think about what they were doing when Edward came back, but instead, of something else. Anything else. We had a minute and rehearsed the music, it was all good.

Edward came back shortly after we'd perfected the music, and looked at us on the stage, with questioning eyes. Good, no one was thinking it. I went to Edward, and asked for him to have a seat and he obliged, wanting to know what was going on.

I went back on stage and I spoke into the microphone, "Hey, everybody. I'm Bella and I'm going to sing tonight. These awesome people behind me, are like my family. We have: Rosalie on the violin, Jasper on the electric guitar, Carlisle on the base, Emmett on the drum set and Esme and Alice on keyboards. This is a song I wrote when my boyfriend had left me for a while, since he moved. But he's back now, and I wanna share this song with him. I love you, Edward."

I could see in Edward's eyes the pain, shame, and disgust he held against himself for what he'd done. However, I also saw love and adoration he held, just for me, in them.

I cleared my throat, turned to my family and nodded once before turning back to Edward.

I heard the music start and I counted in my head until it was my que to sing.

_"The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain, there is healing_

_In your name ,I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain (in the pain), is there healing_

_In your name (in your name) I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day_

_Just to see what you throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I will be OK_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_with a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain(In the pain) there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you .."_

I saw Edward looking at me, astonished at what I sung. He looked like he would cry if he could've. I turned around and looked at my fimaly, they didnt know the lyrics, so they looked very surprised at me, with sorrow and happiness in their eyes. Sorrow because of how I felt in the song, and happiness that I'd managed to pull throught it.

I heard a mass applause from the audience, and they loudest person applauding was Edward. When he got sick of clapping, he ran to me as fast as he could in human speed and took me in his arms, twirling us around and put me on the ground.

He held my face in his hands, and told me, "Bella, I love you so much. I felt the same way when you weren't with me. I couldn't help but want to run to you everyday, but I couldn't because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already had, and I wouldn't of been able to stand it if I had come back, only to see you in someone else's arms. I am so glad that you went all that way to get me, because without you, I was lost.. I didn't know what to do with myself. I love you so much my Bella, and I will for as long as I exist in this world." And with that, he gave me a deep and passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as I heard the audience cheer for us.

We pulled away, smiling at each other, and I found that I was crying tears of joy. He looked like he wanted to do the same, and grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar. The rest of the Cullens followed suit, Emmett followed after stopping to say something into the microphone.

"That was Bella Swan, everybody. The best singer that Forks, Washington has to offer! Good night everyone! Thank-you!" he grinned and exited with the rest of us. We still heard the clapping when we got to the cars.

Edward and I were alone in the Volvo, and Carlisle & Esme had the Mercedes, and the others took Rosalie's BMW. We all got back to the Cullens' ok, and I went into the kitchen and got out a chocolate shake (the Cullen's had stocked their fridge for me for when I come over) and gulped it down. Ahh, that was the good stuff. I had gone upstairs afterwards, to get dressed, brush my teeth, put my hair up and go to bed.

After I was done in the bathroom, I walked into the bedroom and shuffled onto the bed where Edward was and snuggled up to him.

"I have never heard such a beautiful singing voice until tonight, my Bella. You truly have a talent. Thank-you for letting me hear your song, I understand that it must've been hard for you. Again, I am so sorry that I left you.. I only wanted to protect you.. But I only put you in danger instead.. Please, forgive me.. I never would've dreamed that I had put you at risk instead of kept you safe. I am so sorry.." he whispered, his voice breaking every now and then. Which was a never-before thing for Edward, his voice never broke.

I was shocked, but I forgave him nonetheless. I understood. I would've done the same thing if I were him, if I'd of thought that he would've been better off without me.

"Edward, I would have done the same thing if I were you and thought what you'd thought. I forgive you, I love you so much." I told him, and leaned forward to peck him on the lips. He kissed back and let me settle into his arms as I relaxed myself.

I heard him say "I love you, my Bella. Dream sweet dreams." before he started to hum my lullaby. I snuggled up closer to him, breathing in his scent before drifting into sweet slumber, with my Edward watching over me.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everybody!<p> 


End file.
